First times
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: Doctor Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia Smollet's first time stuff. First kiss, date, etc. Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This firt time will be on Delbert and Amelia's first real conversation. We all know how they met, but what was their first actual talk about? Well, read and find out.**

_Thank you, Mister Hawkins. _Amelia thought as she walked down one of the ships many halls. _That blasted Long John Silver and his pet just wouldn't leave me alone..._

"This damn suit! Never again will I fall victim to that pushy, two-headed saleswoman!" said a voice.

Amelia's ears perked up. She knew that voice.

_Ah, Doctor. _She thought. _What fun might you provide me now? Wait, Amelia, are you stalking him for fun? What? No! It's all for fun...Right?_

She shook her head. She decided to listen to the doctor some more.

"I made a total fool of myself today. Well, atleast it wouldn't be the first time. _Sniff, Sniff _What the hell?" Delbert said.

Amelia was sad that he felt this way and confused. What was that sniffing sound for? She got her answer sooner than expected when Delbert stepped out of his room to find himself looking right at the captain.

_Ah, Fuck! _She thought while giving Delbert a startled look. _He sniffed me out! Woah, wait a second. Delbert actually looks rather dashing without that stupid su-Stop! Since when is he Delbert?_

She was taking out of her thoughts by Delbert who was staring at her wide eyed and mouth agape.

"I-I-uh...Captain! W-What are you doing d-down here?"

"Is it illeagal for a Captain to go into a hallway of her ship?" Amelia asked with a slender eye brow rising to end it.

"Well, uh, I guess not, but uh why were you standing at my door?"

"I-uh I came to...apolagize! Yes, er, I mean I came to say I'm sorry for making fun of you."

"Oh. Well, it's quite alright. It's-uh not the first time, and I doubt that it'll be the last."

Amelia gave him a look of shock as he said this. He looked down, and turned red as he realized what he said.

"Well, Doctor, I'm sorry to hear that. If you need any help with those people I'd be glad to lend a hand." She added that with a smirk as Delbert realized what she said, and looked up with shock.

_He looks so cute when he-STOP IT! Delbert-The Doctor is just another financier. Nothing more._

"Well, um, thank you, Captain. Well, I-I guess you have some work or something to do-"

"Actually, Doctor, I'm not doing anything now." Ameila said before she could stop herself. It's just she REALLY wanted to stay and talk with him. Delbert was standing there completely dumb-founded. He was so confused. First, she made fun of him, and now she was trying to well he didn't know what!**(Come on now, girls. Don't deny it. We've all done this to the boy we like. Especially if he's like Delbert.)**

_Women! _He thought. _I'll never understand them!_

"W-Well, if you say so. Um, would you l-like to come in?"

Amelia gave him a small nod, and entered his small room. It wasn't much. In one corner was the bathroom, and in the other was a bed. Amelia saw a small shape under the blanket on the bed. Curiosity took her over and she went over to the form.

"Oh! Um, Please don't-" Delbert tried but was to late. Amelia lifted the cover to reveal a small harp. She gasped. She never really knew a man that could play before.

"I-I um. Well you see-it's...It's a hobby..." Delbert said. He looked at Amelia who was looking at the instrument with interest.

"Doctor, I didn't think you played. Do you think you could play a little...for me?"

Delbert turned red. He never played in front of someone before.

"Well, I-I-I guess. I could strum out a t-tune."

He picked up the instrument with great care, and positioned it.

"You'll have to excuse me. I'm not very good."

He then strummed out a wonderful and enchanting tune.

"Well, um. th-that's it." He waited for the criticism.

"That was beautiful. I always loved music. In fact, I play the piano-" She stopped herself. She looked at Delbert who was just as stunned that she was now acting less like a captain, and more like Amelia.

"Ahem, well that was very good, Doctor." She returned to her Captain act. She was startled that she had let Delbert see that side of her. Only her family knew that side, and no one else. He nodded, and was obviously confused.

"Well, thanks. Maybe you could play for me one time-" He stopped and bit his tongue. "I mean only if that's okay with you. Although, I'm sure you don't just do that for anyone, so I completely understand if you don't want to. By all means, you don't have to. I was just trying to be nice, and it accidently slipped out. I guess I just wasn't thinking. That seems to be happening alot though. So I-"

"Doctor! Please calm down. Just take a deep breath in. I'd be happy to return the favor, and maybe play for you. It just so happens I brought my keyboard along to keep me busy, but it seems I'll have an audience." Amelia interupted. "Now if you'll excuse me. My break seems to be over, and I have to get back to work."

Delbert nodded and stood up to open the door.

"Yes. Ofcourse, Captain."

He opened the door for her and she gave a greatful smile.

"Why, Doctor, I had no idea you were such the gentleman." She said teasingly. He turned red.

"Well, I-I guess. If-If you put it that way."

Amelia walked out of the room, and turned around as she exited to say something else. What did happen was she turned around and Delbert was right there, so they ended up touching noses. They both took a step backwards when it happened.

"Um. Good night, Doctor."

"G-Good night."

**That's it. The next one will be up in a while. R&R. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This First time is on their first date! Enjoy!**

It was getting dark. Even though it was still only 3, the way the planet was posistioned made it get dark early. Delbert was nervous. He was driving Delilah over towards Amelia small flat. It had been a week since the Treasure Planet voyage. In that week Delbert helped Amelia recover from her rib injuries. They got pretty close, and Delbert finally got enough courage to ask her out.

_Hm, I wonder what she's doing now. _He thought.

_Meanwhile back at Amelia's_

"Hm, this looks good." Amelia said while holding up a sparkling red dress. She quickly got dressed, and applied her make-up.

_Oh, Delbert. I just can't wait for our-_

Amelia's thoughts were interupted by a ring at her door.

"Delbert!" Amelia said. She looked at the clock.

"He's early. Well, that's fine. I just get more time to spend with him."

She smiled and opened her door. What she saw made her smile disappear.

"Why hello. I'm looking for Ame-"

The person blinked. They stood there and then started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! A-Amelia! Is that r-really you?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Ashley?" Amelia yelled.

Ashley is Amelia's twin sister. The only difference is that Ashley has blonde hair. They had the same green eyes and love for traveling space. Her sister was a Captain, too.

"Well, I've been stationed here for a few weeks, and I don't want to stay at some crappy motel. And if you don't mind me asking, but why are you in a dress?"

"Well, I um, why don't you come inside?"

Ashley gave her sister a questioning look, but came in anyways.

"So, Ashley, how's Ted?" Amelia asked trying to change the subject. Ted is Ashley's husband.

"Ted is doing perfectly fine. He is currently on some voyage as I am now. We make sure we plan them so that if one is gone the other can go to. Then we come back, and spend time together."

Amelia nodded. She wasn't really listening she was trying to figure out how to get out of here, and be with Delbert.

_Think, Amelia, think! Let's see. I can say I'm going to the store, and just wait outside for Delbert. No that won't work. Hmm...Let's see. Shit! Did see just ask me something?_

"What? Could you say that again?"

"I said, you never told me why you're wearing a dress."

"Well, you see I-I um-"

**Ding-Dong**

"Who is that?"

"Um, No one?"

"You're lying, and I'm going to go see who it is."

Ashley jumped up, and ran towards the door.

"Ashley! No!"

But it was to late. She threw open the door to reveal a Canid dressed in a dark, navy blue suit. Ashley's mouth dropped open. This was completely unusual. Amelia had never had a boyfriend before. Never! Not like a bunch of guys hadn't tried, but they were all brutally scarred phisically and emotionally. Looks like someone had suceeded!

"Um, I-I'm looking for Amelia."

Ashley grinned. Amelia finally got to the door.

"Oh, hello, Delbert. Um, Ashley this is Delbert, and Delbert this is my sister Ashley."

Delbert held out his hand.

"Well, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Delbert. Amelia, you didn't tell me you had a _boyfriend!"_

Delbert blushed. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Well, Delbert, I think we should go. Now." Amelia said.

With that they left Ashley. who just chuckled and shut the door.

_After an awkward 15 minute silent ride._

"Woah, Delilah." Delbert said. "We're here."

"Really, Doctor? I couldn't tell."

She smirked as Delbert did some more stumbling before giving up. He got out and went to Amelia's door, opened it, and helped her out.

"Thank you."

Delbert smiled, and led the way.

"Doppler for 2." Delbert told a worker.

"Right this way, sir."

They were led to a corner table with two seats. You could see the whole resturant, and it didn't draw any atention to them.

"Wow, Delbert, this place is amazing."

"Well, not as amazing as yourself."

"Really, Delbert, flattery will get you no where."

Even though she was saying it, she didn't hide her shy smile. Delbert returned the smile. The waiter took their order, and to pass the time they started small conversation.

"So that was your sister?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. She is giving me a surprise visit. She is docked here for a few weeks. What about you, Doctor? Any family?"

"Well, yes. I have a sister, Doris, but that's it."

"Well, maybe I could meet her sometime."

Delbert looked at her. In a weird way.

"Yeah. Maybe you could. She should be visiting sometime soon."

"Hm. Maybe...I could stay at your place while she visits."

"Uh, I-I'd be h-h-honored."

Amelia smiled. Sometimes teasing Delbert was too fun. Their food came, and they ate it in silence.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S THAT TIME OF THE NIGHT WHERE YOU FELLAS GRAB A GIRL, AND COME DANCE!"

Amelia listened and watched in surprise as some empty tables moved to show a dance floor. A few nicley dressed couples went down to get ready for the first dance. Amelia looked to where Delbert was sitting. He was gone! No, wait. He was standing next to her offering his hand.

"Would you give me this dance?"

Amelia was speechless. She just gave him her slender hand, and let him lead her to the floor. The music started, and Amelia's vision went blurry. That whole part she can't remember except that Delbert swept her off her feet.**(Go Delbert! Go Delbert! Go Delbert!)** Delbert took her out of the resturant, and they started driving back to her place.

"You okay there, Amelia?"

"Hm. Oh. Yes, I'm fine. Although, I must say you surprised me tonight."

"Me. Surprise the famous Captain Amelia? Might I ask how I did so?"

"Well, Delbert, I didn't think you were such a great dancer."

Delbert blushed and cleared his throat a couple times.

"Well, uh-I took some lessons when I was young."

They finally reached her house. Delbert walked her to her door.

"Well, um good night, Amelia."

Delbert started walking away.

"Wait, Delbert!"

Amelia walked over towards him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Delbert was confused.

"What?"

Amelia grabbed Delbert's shirt collar.

"This!"

She started to pull Delbert the rest of the way down.

"Am I interupting you kids?"

Amelia stopped pulling Delbert so fast that he fell over.

"Oof!"

"Ashley!"

Ashley ran back into the house laughing. Amelia looked down to see the dazed doctor.

"I'm so sorry, Delbert!" she said while pulling him up.

"Ugh. Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little winded is all."

Amelia smiled.

"Well, in that case," she planted a kiss on Delbert's cheek. "Good night, Delbert."

She ran into her house, and ran to the window. She watched Delbert get up while smiling and shaking his head. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore.

"So...how'd it go?" Ashley asked as she stood behind her sister.

"Fine. Until you came and ruined it." She yelled as she then proceeded to chase her laughing sister around the house.

**That's it until next time. R&R. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This First Time is their first kiss. Enjoy!**

Amelia was reading a book. Well, she was trying to read a book. All she could think about was Delbert, and their almost first kiss that had occured yesterday.

_Dammit, Ashley, _She thought. _You just HAD to ruin my moment! I mean I was really! My first ever boyfriend and she goes around embaressing me! I guess that's what a youngeer twin is for..._

"Amelia?"

Amelia turned her head. It was Ashley. She was standing there in the door frame with a small grin on her face.

"What now, Ashley?"

"Did you kids kiss already?"

Amelia blinked. She didn't expect that. Then she got mad.

"No!" She hissed. "You ruined my moment!"

Ashley shook her head and laughed.

"Ha! This is so sad! You're 28 and you haven't lost your lip-ginity yet! Sis, I must say, I never thought you'd get a boyfriend. And you still haven't told me how you guys met!"

Amelia sighed. It was all true.

"Fine, Fine. I'll tell you."

Amelia then explained how Delbert financed the Treasure Planet voyage, and how she started to fall for him as the days passed until the pirates took over and he cared for her. She even retold about the embrace they shared, and how she felt as if there was no better place in the world except in his arms.

"Oh, sis. That's so romantic! What's even better is you've fallen in love!"

Amelia was shocked. She thought about it and she realized she did love him. She wouldn't have tried to kiss him if she didn't have strong feelings for him.

"Oh, God. You're right. I do love him."

Ashley nodded.

"I understand. I remember how I fell for my husband after our first date. This is what you need to do. You need to pick up that phone, ask him over for dinner, and cook him a meal that will knock his socks off! Then what are you going to do?" Ashley increased her voice with each word.

"I'm going to seduce him!" Amelia yelled back.

"Woah! Um, let's just lose your lip-ginity tonight. I don't need you guys going upstairs while I'm here. That be just-Ew!" Ashley said.

Amelia blushed as she realized what she just said.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I just said that...although, it's not bad of an idea..."

"Amelia."

Amelia looked up as she was taken from her fantisies.

"Shut up! I don't want to know about that! I know you being a virgin and everything does stuff, but just keep it to yourself."

"Ok. Sorry..."

"Now, call your man!"

Amelia called Delbert, and by the way she was acting Ashley could tell he was coming over.

"Alright, Delbert, see you soon." She said in her Captain's voice even though she was grinning madly outside. She hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen. She started a lovely roast then ran upstairs to get dressed. Ashley smiled and shook her head.

"I'll stay upstairs, and read or something of that sort." Ashley informed Amelia when she came back down in a dark blue and black dress that ended in the middle of her knee. Amelia simply nodded. She was in her own world.

_Delbert Doppler..._She thought _I have plans for you..._

**DingDong**

"Now, get up there, Ashley!"

Ashley just shook her head and went upstairs. Amelia straightend her dress then opened the door to show Delbert dressed in a dark suit.

"Why hello, Doctor. Don't you look dashing?"

"Ha! I must be nothing compared to you."

"Oh just come in."

Amelia stepped aside as she let Delbert in. He came in and drank in all that he saw. It had all sorts of knick-knacks from her previous voyages.

"That's quite the collection..." He mumbled.

"Yes, but I do believe it's time to eat. Please come with me."

Amelia led Delbert to the kitchen, and pulled out the roast, put it on 2 plates, got out some glasses and poured some red wine into them. She set the table, and they sat down. They ate their meal in silence. Although, it was an enjoyable silence. They sneaked quick glances when they were sure the other wasn't looking. They finished their meals.

"Well," Delbert said breaking the silence. "That was a wonderful meal. Probably the best I've had."

"Thank you, Delbert. But I'm sure it doesn't deserve that much flattery."

"What do you mean? That was the highlight if my day."

_That's it! Now's the time to execute my plan! _Amelia thought.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I can find something better."

Amelia started walking towards Delbert who was confused.

"W-What do you mean?" Delbert said as he realized Amelia getting closer towards his seat.

"Oh, maybe...THIS!"

She repeated her course of action from last time, but this time she was pulling him up and out of his seat. She crashed her lips into his. Delbert was surprised at first, but joined her in the kiss that they were pouring their passion into. Amelia worked her tounge into his mouth as they stood there kissing. Delbert slowly straightend himself as the kissed continued. He put his hand on Amelia's waist. Amelia put her hands around his head. Pulling his toward hers. They pulled away.

"Well, I guess you're right. You found a new highlight to my day."

They smiled at each other for a while before Delbert noticed the time.

"Well, I-um better get going."

He pulled away, but held onto her hand, and he kissed it gently.

"Goodnight, Amelia."

"Good night, Delbert."

Delbert showed himself out, and left with a goofy smile on his face. Amelia once again watched until he was gone.

"You had a good night indeed."

Amelia jumped and turned around to see her smirking sister.

"Oh, shut up."

**Well, that's it1 I'm working on the next one, and it'll be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to First Times! This First Time is on Delbert and Amelia's ****_first time. _****Enjoy! Sorry, but no lemon. This is the foreplay that leads to lemon. You have to use your imagination. Plus my sister will tell our parents if I write lemon...**

Amelia was on the RLS Legacy. She was staring out into space. They were on a 3 month voyage. Normally she would be sad, and thinking about how much she missed Delbert, but not any more! After talking about it with her new 1st mate, Mr. Tom Frisco a rock-like creature like Arrow, he suggested that they did need an always-on-board astrophysists. So Delbert had been sailing with her ever since.

_Speaking of Delbert _Amelia thought _What is he up to now?_

Amelia walked around on deck until she spotted the Doctor looking up into space with his sextant, **(I know this a bad time, but i think it's HILARIOUS that it's called that!)** and checking the course of the ship. Amelia grinned evilly. She had been pulling pranks on Delbert since he got here. She decided another was in order. She looked around to make sure the crew wasn't there to see it. No one was there. Amelia walked towards Delbert making no sounds at all. She stopped right at the end of one board. She looked up and saw a dangling rope that was within reach. She jumped onto the new board which made a loud squeeking sound, and she grabbed the rope swinging herself to where she was in front of Delbert. Delbert had turned towards the sound, and didn't see Amelia swing infront of where he was observing the stars. Delbert just looked that way for a moment trying to see if there was any movement.

_Okay Amelia _He thought _I know this is one of your tricks, but where are you hiding? Wait, if I can't see her behind then she must be..._

"Hello, Captain." he said while stepping to the side then turned around to see Amelia exactly where he used to be. She did a little play pout.

"Aw, Doctor, you're not allowed to avoid my tricks."

"Is that an order, _Captain?"_

"Yes. It is, Doctor."

Delbert gave a sly smile, and crossed his arms against his chest.

"And if I refuse to follow that order?"

Amelia thought about it for a moment trying to think of what to do if he didn't listen.

"I'll have to take you to my stateroom, and give you a reprimanding lecture. If that doesn't work then I must send you to the brig for the remander of this voyage."

Delbert thought for a moment. Thinking of a good come back.

"Then lead the way to your stateroom, Captain. Should I bring a pen and paper, too, so I can take notes, and hope you break through?"

Amelia thought for a moment, but got an answer quickly.

"Whatever suits you. This way."

Delbert was stunned. He thought she was kidding. Amelia glanced back to see the Doctor's dumb founded expression.

"Are you coming, Doctor? Or have you changed your mind?"

_Check and mate! _Amelia thought.

"Just th-thinking if I needed paper, but I'll be fine. Lead the way."

Amelia just nodded. A little shocked, but led the way. Once Delbert entered she closed and locked the door. That's when Delbert first started getting nervous.

"So, Doctor, any particular reason for disobeying my command?"

"No, Captain, I only say that the command is completely unfair."

Amelia stood up from behind her desk with a coy smile on her lips.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Amelia smiled.

"Delbert, you are getting much better that these fun games."

"That may be true, Amelia, but you're the reason I have to learn."

They smiled at each other, and sat in content silence.

"Well, Delbert, since we are here, we might want to get some work done."

Delbert nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I had just finished when you _joined_ me on deck."

Amelia smiled and brought out the map of the journey.

"So, Doctor, where is our current location?"

"Well according to my sextant **(teehee)** we are right here."

He pointed to a place on the map that was on course.

"So the quickest route will be if we head 4901?"

Delbert looked at the map, and thought for a moment.

"Yes. That's agreeable."

Amelia smiled. She loved working with Delbert. Heck, she loved Delbert! Plain and simple. She checked the time it was pretty late, but she didn't want Delbert to leave.

_What can I do to stall the time? _She thought. _Ah-ha! I know!_

"Delbert, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I still have some unpacked bags. Since it was a longer journey, I brought some extra bags with me."

Delbert got a little more nervous. You see, while Amelia was thinking of a way to stall, Delbert also noticed the time. Plus he'd never seen her room before.

"Um, okay."

Amelia nodded and stood up. She walked over to the other side of the room where there was another door. She opened it to reveal her small piece of sanctuary.

"Well, come on in."

Delbert went in after her, and she closed the door behind them.

"Okay it's these bags over here."

She gestured toward a stack of luggage in the far corner.

"They are mostly clothes, so you can put then in that dresser over there."

Delbert nodded because he didn't trust his voice right now. They each grabbed a bag, and started putting away their contents. It was the last bag.

"We can do this one together, Delbert."

"A-Alright. He grabbed the bag, and put it between them. Amelia squated down next to Delbert, fand he undid the zipper. What happened next surprised them both. Delbert lifted open the top to reveal all of Amelia's panties and bras. They both blushed. Delbert because something dirty came to his mind, and Amelia because they were all pink and had the word _Barbie _on them.

"I-I'm sorry, Amelia! I-I didn't know. I didn't expect to find those. I mean, I did expect to see them. Wait I guess it's I knew I'd see them, and I- No! I mean I guess because I love you so much I wasn't-"

Then it hit them. They realized what Delbert had just said.

"Did you just say...?"

"Um...I...yes."

Delbert looked down. He waited for something to happen. Well, something did happen, but it wasn't what he expected. Amelia had pulled him into a long passionate kiss. She did so until she needed air, and parted.

"I love you, too."

She then pulled him into another long kiss when they only parted for air. This continued until they had stripped each other of their clothes, and was lying on the bed.

"I love you, Amelia. More than you can ever imagine."

"I'll love you for the rest of eternity, Delbert."

With that they made love, and fell asleep in each others arms.

**KnockKnock**

Amelia woke up. She had her head in the crook of Delbert's shoulder like a pillow with one hand on his chest. His arms were around her. Pulling her closer to him. They blanket was the only thing they both had on. Delbert was still asleep.

"Captain! Are you okay in there?"

_Crap! _Amelia thought. She looked at the time to show that it was 10:45. She should have been up, and giving instructions at 7:30!

"Um, yes, Mr. Frisco. Everything is fine."

"Okay, Captain. The crew and I will await your arrival outside of the stateroom. I line them up for you."

With that Mr. Frisco left.

"Delbert. Wake up! We over slept, and now we're going to get caught!"

Delbert opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hm. What was that?"

"Get dressed! Everyone is outside the stateroom waiting for us!"

Delbert turned his head to the clock, and saw the time. With that they both jumped out from the bed, and started putting on their clothes.

"Okay, Delbert, this is what we do. I'll go out the front way and distract them. You can take a back door that leads to the deck."

Delbert nodded his head. He didn't need the whole crew to go blabbing about how the great Captain Amelia was sleeping with her head astrophysists. Amelia went ahead he counted to 10 then took the back way out. When he got on deck no one noticed him sneak in the back line with the rest of the crew except Amelia who looked a little relieved.

"Captain? May I speak with you and the Doctor?" asked Mr. Frisco once Amelia finished assigning jobs for the day.

"Ofcourse. Doctor please come with us."

They all went back into Amelia's stateroom.

"Yes, Mr. Frisco."

"I only came to suggest that the next time you two sleep together on the ship set an alarm before everyone wakes up. That way no one will find out about what happened that night. And, P.S. The floor that seperates our rooms, Captain, is not very sound proof."

With that he left the shocked and embarrassed couple.

**R&R! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i haven't updated. School was pushing down hard on. But this First Time is their first arguement as couple. Enjoy!**

Amelia was pacing back and forth.

_Why won't he just admit he's wrong!? _She thought. _Everyone knows that the woman in the relationship is always right! Maybe I should call him...to try and show him reason. But what if he won't listen? Oh, well. It can't be that bad._

She picked up the phone and dialed Delbert's number.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Hello, Sarah. Is Delbert there?"

"Hi, Amelia. Yes Delbert's here, but he locked himself in his study. He said he had to prove something to someone. Any idea what he means?"

Amelia gripped the phone tightly.

_So he's going to play that way, huh? Well, I'm not going to pass up the chance to see your face when you realize he's wrong._

"Well, Sarah, I do. I shall be coming over shortly, but do not inform Delbert of my arrival."

Sarah was confused. She had no clue what was going on.

_I'll just do what Jim does when he's confused. _Sarah thought. _Smile and say yes._

"Um..Okay Amelia. Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye."

Amelia grabbed a few things and threw them in her bag. She would be staying at Delbert's over night. She then left.

_45 minutes later_

**KnockKnockKnock**

"Coming!" Sarah said.

She rushed up to the door and swung it open. Standing there was Amelia with her usual over night bag.

"Come on in, Amelia. Delbert is upstairs and Jim is riding his solar surfer. You can go ahead, and make yourself at home. You know your way around."

With that Sarah left Amelia to do her own things. Amelia came in and took off her shoes. She put them in the corner, and went upstairs. She entered the room that was 3 doors down from Delbert's. She put her things away in there. Once it was all settled, she walked to the observeratory.

**KnockKnockKnock**

"Come in!"

Amelia opened the door to show Delbert looking through some navigational thingy.

"What is it now, Sarah?"

"Oh, nothing. Just came to prove that you're wrong!"

Delbert spun around. He saw Amelia glaring at him. He returned the glare.

"Ha! I'm only doing this so I can show you that you're wrong. You should never, NEVER doubt my navigational skills!"

"Well, you shouldn't doubt mine!"

Delbert threw his hands up in frustration. She was impossible!

"Well, Doctor I know for a fact that the answer is 1101!"

"Captain. I know that normally the Crestiana Galaxy would be headed towards 1101, but this time of the season means it's 1043! Anyone would know that!"

Amelia glared at him.

"Then we'll have to wait and see!"

She sat down in the chair across from Delbert. They were waiting for nightfall. That way they could see who was right. They were silent the whole time. They would glance at one another then quickly look away and remember their anger.

"It's time." Delbert finally said. "But if you'd like to admit you're wrong before I flip the switch go ahead."

"I will not say I'm wrong, but you can gladly go ahead."

"Okay-"

"Hey, Doc. What are you to talking about?"

They turned around to see Jim standing at the door.

"Oh, um we just got into a little arguement, Jim."

"What about?"

"Well you see, Mr. Hawkins, Delbert believes that the Crestiana Galaxy is located at 1043, but it obviously is located at 1101."

Jim blinked. They couldn't be serious.

"Um. You guys are both wrong. Normally Doc is right and you too Captain. But it's a leap year so it's 1084."

WHAT!?" Delbert and Amelia said at the same time.

They looked up to see that Jim's coordinates were right.

"Well, I-I-I um- Good Job, Jim. You can go now." Delbert told Jim.

Jim just shrugged and left the pair.

"Well, that was interesting. Wouldn't you agree, Delbert?"

She looked at Delbert who was trying to hold in all of his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"We were so f-focused on proving e-each other wrong th-that we forgot the number one rule in astronomy!"

Amelia thought about it then started laughing. Delbert joined her in her laughter, and they were just standing there laughing.

"Heh. That is pr-pretty funny." Amelia said. Delbert gave her an apoligetic look then went over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. We got into this little fuss over nothing."

Amelia smiled and hugged him back.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too."

She gave him a kiss on the nose, and they smiled at each other.

"Now let's go eat dinner." Delbert said.

They then went downstairs. Hand in hand.


End file.
